nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Calico
Dr. Calico (or simply "Calico," or sometimes "The Man With The Green Eye") is the secondary "antagonist" in the TV show that Bolt and Penny work in. Although he is a villanesque person, he isn't an actual villain, but merely an actor. Bolt, however, thinks he is a true villain, and is always promising to get him for real. Whenever Penny is not around, Bolt always thinks that Calico is the reason for her absence. After Bolt goes missing from the studio, they quickly find a replacement dog, however it got scared while shooting an episode and accidentally causes a fire. Calico, like the rest of the crew, survived the fire and continues his role as a villain in the show. Personality The character of Dr. Calico is among the most ruthless, cunning and merciless villains ever seen in the Disney universe. Always accompanied by one or more cats, he is seen as a master of planning and a brilliant strategist. Ruthless, yet patient, he likes to torture his enemies, in order to force them to do his biding. Although he is seen always hiding behind his minion guards, he is not above killing his enemies with his bare hands; this is seen in the show when he tries to kill Penny after she had surgery, by infiltrating the hospital, disguised as a doctor, in order to inject her with some kind of fatal drug. In the videogame, his personality seems more evil and sinister than in the film. Appearence Aside from appearing in the film, Dr. Calico is also the major antagonist of the film's videogame adaptation, and he has appeared on the minisode Super Rhino, where Rhino takes on the part of hero, replacing Bolt. Bolt: The Video Game In the videogame adaptation of the film, which tells us the adventures of Penny and Bolt in the television show, Dr. Calico's character is further developed, giving us a better perspective of what his main goals are, and where they operate. After capturing Penny's father on the show, Calico then pursued the one thing that would get him to cooperate, Penny. Calico finally managed to capture Penny once she and Bolt found his temple base in the Ukatan jungle. To prove Penny was alive and in custody to her father, Calico gave Penny a cell phone with her father on the other line. Calico then attempted to flee the crumbling temple with his new captive, but decided to leave her there with Bolt to die, saying, "As long as the professor believes she's alive, he will do what is asked and finish the weapon. Too bad we can't all have nine lives." However, Penny and Bolt survived and discovered Calico's new arctic base with a large rocket in the center. But upon entering, Penny notices micro-focusing mirrors and realizes that it is her father's satellite instead of a warhead. All too late as Calico seals the entrance and, to Bolt's horror, launches it with Penny inside saying. Bolt then jumped onto the rocket and dismantled it in mid-flight, crashing it into the snow. The two then ventured to Calico's harbor in Japan, where they discovered a ship full warheads. Just then, Calico arrived at the harbor, enraged to find Penny still alive, and even more so as he watched his prized freight ship sink into the water, thanks to Bolt, who then pursues Calico, escaping in his car to a nearby train station. He arrives at the station and boards his train, closely followed by Penny and her dog. Just as the duo finally corners the doctor, he slips into a hidden room and escaped on his private jet. Not before Penny secures a homing beacon onto the hull, leading them right back to Calico's base. "Are you crying? Is it because I kidnapped you daddy? Or because I hurt your precious little dog? Then...we're even! Because you and your little ''mutt...you sunk my ship, destroyed my cars, thrashed my men, and..''.'actually, your sad little displays don't affect me."'' -Calico to his captive, Penny Penny and Bolt traced his jet back to his main base, where Penny's father was being held. However, upon arriving, Calico used his new weapon on Bolt, draining him of his powers and strength and capturing Penny. Once Penny is inside, he explains his plan to use Penny's father's micro-focusing mirror-equipped satellites to bounce a beam around the Earth and neutralize and destroy all atomic weaponry execpt for his own. And as he leaves, he violently kicks Bolt's cage proving Penny of her limited knowledge. However, during this, Penny maneuvered her way out of her hand bindings. Once free, she attempted to find her father to save Bolt. Unfortunately, she is only captured by the doctor once again, just as Bolt regains his powers and Penny sabotages the control panel, however, raising the bridge so Bolt could reach her. Once he did, Penny escaped from her guard captors yet again and launched a pre-prepared, rocket powered cart at the main power generator (which Bolt exposed). Then, using what power remained in the generator, Calico dueled with Bolt, using powerful lightning bursts. But after the lengthy and hard-fought battle, Bolt finally defeated him. Beaten and weakened, he attempted to escape on his private helicopter, launching numerous missiles as a decoy, just as Penny finally finds her father (aboard the helicopter). But while Bolt tried to apprehend Calico by grabbing his foot, Penny's father pleads to her and Bolt to allow Calico to escape with himself to stop the missiles, reminding her that she had the power to find him again. Regretfully, Penny ordered Bolt to stop the missiles as Calico escaped with her father. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Dr. Calico is a member of the Organization, basically an evil clone of the actor who actually is the real deal. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization